Sailor Mercury
Sailor Mercury is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the second Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Ami Mizuno. Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as intelligence and computers. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Sailor Mercury is the first member of the Sailor Team to be discovered by Usagi Tsukino, third to be awakened by the Moon Cats, and serves as the "brains" of the group, with an IQ of 300. Her powers are associated with phases of water and ice, and she can use her mini-computer to quickly analyze a foe in battle. Most of her powers are strategic rather than offensive, and she possesses various pieces of computerized equipment to help her study the enemy. Appearance |-|Sailor Mercury= As Sailor Mercury, she wore the standard Senshi fuku without sleeves and the dominant color of the fuku was blue while the accent color was light blue. Her earrings, the gem on her tiara, choker, collar, the center of her front bow, skirt, the elbow fittings on her gloves, and her boots were blue, and her front bow and back bow were light blue. Her collar had three stripes, her earrings were three blue studs, and her boots were similar to Sailor Moon's, except were blue and did not have a symbol on them. |-|Super Sailor Mercury= In the manga, when she became Super Sailor Mercury for the first time, the center of Sailor Mercury's front bow became a heart, but she did not receive the "Super" upgrade at the time. When she did receive the "Super" upgrade, her choker had a five-pointed golden star on it with a blue gem in the center, the bottom of her sleeves became transparent, the center of her front bow became a heart, and her back bow was enlarged and lengthened. |-|Eternal Sailor Mercury= Eternal Sailor Mercury was the third and final Senshi form Ami was able to transform into, and did so in the StarS arc. When she was in her Eternal form, her uniform underwent a radical change. Her choker is now V-shaped and her brooch is a blue five-pointed star. Her shoulder pads became transparent blue puffs with two patches of blue fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. Her belt consisted of two blue ribbons, dark blue one and a light blue one, with two long and thin black ribbons, clipped together by a five-pointed star. Her back bow was light blue. Her skirt became two-tiered, the top layer being blue and the bottom layer light blue. Her boots were knee-length and white, and each had a blue V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a blue five-pointed star and her earrings were blue, dangling five-pointed stars. |-|Princess Mercury= During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Mercury was the princess/ruler of her planet, Mercury, and was given the duty of protecting Princess Serenity, along with Princess Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. She wore a blue strap dress that went past her feet, and wore a blue choker that tied into a ribbon at the back. She also wore blue high-heeled shoes, a necklace, and small blue stud earrings. The symbol of Mercury was always present on her forehead. She dwelt in Mariner Castle. Personality Biography |-|Dark Kingdom Arc = |-|Black Moon Arc = |-|Infinity Arc = |-|Dream Arc = |-|Stars Arc = Abilities Powers Transformation Phrases and Items |-|Phrases= *'Mercury Power, Make Up' *'Mercury Star Power, Make Up' *'Mercury Planet Power, Make Up' *'Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up' |-|Items= *'Transformation Pen' *'Star Power Stick' *'Mercury Crystal' Attacks and Weapons |-|Attacks= *'Mercury Aqua Mist' *'Hyperspatial Sphere Generate' *'Shine Aqua Illusion' *'Shine Snow Illusion' *'Mercury Aqua Rhapsody' *'Mercury Aqua Mirage ' *'Galactica Gale ' *'Galactica Planet Attack ' *'Sailor Planet Power Meditation' *'Sailor Planet Attack' |-|Weapons= *'Mercury Harp' Other Items |-|Costume Items= *'Headset' *'Mercury Goggle' |-|Misc.= *'Communicator' *'Super Computer' Development Sailor Mercury's original costume design, like the others, was fully unique. It featured full-length sleeves, pink ribbons, shoulder guards, green accents, buttons on the stomach, and high-tech goggles. A later costume design that appeared in the Materials Collection book looked much more like the final product, only with a few differences. In the design, Mercury had long light blue sleeves with a long white line on each sleeve, jewelry attached to the gem in the middle of her bow, and a ribbon around her neck. It was also noted that if her gloves were removed, she would have a blue manicure and that when she creates fog, her earrings would shine blue. Etymology In Japanese, the name for the planet Mercury is Suisei (水星), the first kanji meaning 'water' and the second indicating a celestial object. Although the Roman planet-name is used, Sailor Mercury's abilities are water-based due to this aspect of Chinese astrology. Also in mythology, the god Mercury was known to be very intelligent. This could explain Ami's intelligence. In Indian mythology, Mercury is called "Budha" which is a form of the word "Buddhi" (which means "intelligence"). A first century poet named Manilius described the planet Mercury as vivacious, inconstant, and curious, which also adds to Ami's curiosity. Trivia * In Roman mythology, Mercury was a messenger of the gods, as well as the son of Jupiter. *Sailor Mercury's Spectre Sister counterpart was Berthier. Her Witches 5 counterpart was Viluy. Her Sailor Quartet counterpartner was PallaPalla/Sailor Pallas. *The Shitennou general she's paired up with in Takeuchi's artwork is Zoisite. *Sailor Mercury is the only Sailor Senshi who has never destroyed a villain by her own devices. This does not include footsoldiers of the villains. The one exception to this is in her dedicated special, "Ami's First Love", in which she destroys a yokai that was acting as a parasite to her. In this case, she used the attack, Mercury Aqua Mirage. This attack was used only once in the anime. It should be noted that the defeat of the enemy did not involve the help of Sailor Moon or of another scout. *Sailor Mercury is on the cover art of volume two in the reprint manga and volume two in the Kaizoban edition of the manga. * Sailor Mercury's planetary symbol (☿) stands for the Roman god's winged helmet and the wand of Hermes (the god's Greek name). The difference between the symbol used in the Anime/Manga and the scientific symbol is, that the transforming sign has a heart instead of a circle. ** It can also be understood, as if the cross (matter) is lower than the circle (divine spirit). ** On the very top is the crescent (mind). In alchemy, mercury (quicksilver) used to be symbolized by ☿. Gallery For images of the manga incarnation of Sailor Mercury please see Sailor Mercury/Image Gallery. de:Sailor Mercury es:Sailor Mercury (manga) pl:Czarodziejka z Merkurego Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Female Category:Manga characters Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Sailor Senshi Category:Manga Category:Royalty